


Soulful

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Pepperony Bingo 2020, Pepperony Week, PepperonyWeek20, Pre-Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Support Groups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: "When I was nineteen, I went to the doctor for a routine exam, and that was when we discovered that my mark had vanished.” Pepper swallowed back a lump. “The last time I saw it was during a previous exam the year before, so at some point during that time, my soulmate… died.”
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72
Collections: Pepperony Bingo 2020





	Soulful

**Author's Note:**

> Pepperony Week Day Five: Soulmate AU
> 
> Pepperony Bingo Square I2: "We're going to be okay."
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Pepper curled her toes in and out as she waited for the social worker to call the meeting to order. It was an old relaxation technique she learned from her grandmother, and it only occasionally worked. In fact, she couldn’t remember the last time it helped for more than a second. Still, she kept doing it. 

The gym was empty save for their circle of fold-out chairs and a podium made out of splintering wood. A refreshments table set up by the window offered complimentary coffee and donuts. By the time Pepper arrived (stupid bus was ten minutes late) all the sugar and milk packets were gone and the only donuts left were jelly-filled, the worst kind. Sitting with a cup of bland black coffee and a rumbling stomach, she pretended to play with her phone as the social worker took the stand.

“Good afternoon, everyone, and thank you all for being here.” He was a balding man of average height with a soft voice and a kind smile. “As you know, I like to begin each session by letting our newest members introduce themselves. Miss… Potts, was it?”

“Yes!” Pepper’s head shot up. Over the social worker's head were posters advertising the group. ‘Soulless Bonds: How To Survive The Agony Of The Unknown.’

The agony of the unknown. Harsh wording for a support group.

“Come on, don’t be shy,” the social worker beckoned her, stepping back to give her space. 

Everyone was looking at her. Not judging, just curious. Only one guy two seats down was too busy texting to care what she had to say. Pepper liked him already.

Placing her unwanted coffee on the floor, she walked to the podium, looking out at the sea of unfamiliar faces. Some were old, some young. Some were well-dressed in pantsuits, others sat in a cloud of dust from working outdoors. On any other day, these people would be total strangers who mean nothing to her and vice versa. Today, they were a family brought together by tragedy.

Or so the pamphlet said.

“Hi, I’m Pepper.”

Like a movie, the group answered as one. “Hi Pepper.”

All except the texting man.

“I uh…” Pepper laced her fingers together. “I first got my soulmark when I was seven months old. It was on my… well, let’s just say it’s a sensitive area.” 

She smiled, but no one laughed. They barely even blinked.

“Anyway, when I was nineteen, I went to the doctor for a routine exam, and that was when we discovered that my mark had vanished.” Pepper swallowed back a lump. “The last time I saw it was during a previous exam the year before, so at some point during that time, my soulmate… died.”

Murmurs rippled through the room. Nodding heads and sounds of sympathy made her stomach turn. One guy had tears in his eyes as he whispered to a blonde woman that he found out from his doctor, too.

“It’s always hard talking about it for the first time,” the social worker said.

Pepper wanted to ask how he knew this was her first time. Then again, he  _ was _ a professional.

“Hard,” the texting man said, dragging the word out, “but necessary, right Phil?”

All the warmth in the social worker’s eyes abruptly died. “Mr. Stark, we’d appreciate it if you waited your turn to speak.”

The texting man looked around, confused. “Is the floor not open yet? I thought this was discussion time.”

“Yes, but as we’ve already established, you like to use open discussion to turn our support group into a stand-up routine.”

Like the accusation was a request, Tony marched to the podium, looking almost like a politician in his fancy business suit. “So Ms. Potts, how did losing your soulmate make you feel?”

On the one hand, that was an unbelievably rude and invasive question. By all rights, she should smack him across the face and storm out, vowing never to return as long as he was here. That was certainly her knee jerk reaction. 

But when was the last time anyone had been so upfront with her? After so many friends and family walking on eggshells around her, as if just hearing the word ‘soulmate’ would send her into hysterics, this was kind of nice.

“Conflicted mostly,” Pepper said, pulling her shoulders back. “I don’t know how else to describe it. I never met him so I don’t know anything about him, where he lived, how he died, his name… it’s like there’s a blank space where a person should be.”

Tony nodded, lips pursed. “A missing piece. Can’t complete the puzzle and that empty spot is just gonna keep glaring at you as if it’s  _ your _ fault you can’t fill it in.”

“Mr. Stark, please sit down-”

“And you know what the worst part is?” Tony’s voice rang loud, drowning everything and everyone else out. “It’s going to be okay.”

Pepper furrowed her brow. “I’m sorry?”

“It’s going to be okay,” he repeated, pitching up his voice in a mocking tone. “That’s what they all say, isn’t it? Fortune cookie crap spouted by people who probably go home to loving soulmates every night. My first therapist was like that. His office was covered in motivational posters. You know the type. Anyway, he was always talking about diligence and courage being all you need to survive in life, and it’s not that he’s wrong, it’s just that he left out all the other necessities. You know, like money and friends in high places. Stuff that’ll get you anything you want except your soulmark back. So why do they think any of that helps us?”

The question hung over their heads like a storm cloud. Around the room, Tony’s rant had received a mixed response. Half of the group glared at him while the other half snickered behind their hands. The social worker was in the back rubbing his temples. He seemed to have given up on reining Tony in or stopping the train.

That left Pepper to face the mob alone. “I mean, I’m not a therapist. I won’t pretend to understand how they do their job.”

“Poorly in many cases,” Tony interjected. “Not you, Phil. You’re cool.”

The social worker rolled his eyes. 

“But it sounds like your old therapist failed to understand what you really needed. Maybe the fortune cookie stuff helps some people, but if it doesn’t help you I can see how it comes off as dismissive or superficial. If you’re really not okay, you shouldn’t pretend to be.”

More muttering. It was too soft for Pepper to hear, but this was probably a good time to stop talking anyway. Before she said something really stupid.

“So how do you cope, Ms. Potts.” Tony stepped down from the podium. “What helps you get through the day now that your soulmate is gone?”

As he spoke, he fiddled with his watch, a gold Rolex like all the rich guys wore. On the surface it was an innocuous action barely worth her attention, but the way he kept rubbing his naked, unblemished skin spoke to her. It said things the people outside this room would never understand. 

“It’s hard to put into words,” she said, far too aware of the echo, “but I guess it’s knowing that while I’ve lost one opportunity, there’ll be plenty more to come. I’m still alive and healthy, I have a good job and good friends. There are so many things I have to be thankful for, and even though I’ll always wonder about what could’ve been, that doesn’t mean I can’t live a good life.”

“So what you’re saying is,” Tony paused, staring at her over his tinted glasses, “you’re going to be okay.”

Pepper shrugged sheepishly. “Sorry.”

The two of them stared at each other for a long time. Long enough that the social worker had to cough several times to get their attention and announce the meeting was over. 

“I’ll see you all here next week?” He glanced with uncertainty at Tony as he spoke.

Tony grinned back.

Pepper gathered her things from under her chair, checking her bag to make sure her wallet and phone were still inside. While she rummaged around for her keys, a shadow fell over her. 

“Nice work there, Potts. I think we've made a real breakthrough.” Tony held out a hand to help her up. 

“What do you mean breakthrough?” she asked.

“I’m just saying, this place will be a lot more interesting with you around.” He shook her hand and then walked off like he hadn’t a care in the world, leaving Pepper to stare after him wondering what the hell just happened.

Rubbing her fingers together, she found them oddly smooth and papery. In fact, there was a piece of paper stuck between her middle and ring finger. There was a hint of elegant cursive peeking out at the crease. Pepper unfolded it.

_ ‘Let’s talk again some time, _ ’ it said, followed by a phone number.

Pepper let out a rueful laugh. “Who the hell does he think he is?”

No one answered. Even the social worker had left. Pepper’s phone buzzed with a text from one of her friends, reminding her they were getting drinks at six and not to be late. 

She smiled. Life goes on.

Pocketing Tony Stark’s number for later, Pepper left the old gymnasium behind and re-entered the world.


End file.
